1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to providing electrical power to a plurality of low voltage electrical loads, and more particularly to a string of lights including one or more flashing devices and a plurality of lamps (e.g., LED (light emitting diode) lamps) connected in series therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes) are renowned for their long life and their ability to resist shock. Also, an LED consumes much less electrical power than fluorescent lamps (i.e., energy saving). Therefore, LED lighting devices are gaining popularity worldwide.
A typical flashing string of lights includes a flashing control member formed of IC (integrated circuit) (the flashing control member hence hereinafter called IC throughout the specification) and a plurality of (e.g., 40) blue LED bulbs arranged electrically in a series circuit is shown in FIG. 1. AC (alternating current) 120V is rectified and converted by a full-wave rectifier (e.g., bridge rectifier (not shown) in the IC) into DC (direct current) to be consumed by the plurality of blue LED bulbs and the IC. Moreover, the IC is adapted to control the flashing of the LED bulbs.
However, the well known flashing light string suffers from a number of disadvantages including high production cost, the IC being low in performance, and complicated manufacturing processes.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for light string. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,716 discloses a Christmas light string. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of light string are constantly being sought.